houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Knight - Moonblade (Memorial Arena)
Boss Attributes Skill descriptions are shared across all Memorial Arena brackets. But the boss stats are vastly different across brackets. C Rank Have no special skills B Rank Wall of Denial: Shadow Knight can randomly enter Frenzy mode and creates a powerful barrier that nearly nullify damage. Player must perform 3 Perfect Evasions to disable the barrier. Moonblade: For every 10% HP lost, Shadow Knight takes 3% more Elemental Damage but gains 1% ATK. A Rank Wall of Denial: Shadow Knight can randomly enter Frenzy mode and creates a powerful barrier that nearly nullify damage. Player must perform 3 Perfect Evasions to disable the barrier. Moonblade: For every 10% HP lost, Shadow Knight takes 3% more Elemental Damage but gains 1% ATK. Asura's Barrier: Each time Elemental damage is taken, take 4'%' less Elemental damage but suffer 1% more Physical damage. Stacks up to 10 times. Duration: 5s. When this skill is active, gain Ignore Interrupt buff. S Rank Wall of Denial: Shadow Knight can randomly enter Frenzy mode and creates a powerful barrier that nearly nullify damage. Player must perform 3 Perfect Evasions to disable the barrier. Moonblade: For every 10% HP lost, Shadow Knight takes 6% more Elemental Damage but gains 2% ATK. Asura's Diamond Barrier: Each time Elemental damage is taken, take 8'%' less Elemental damage but suffer 1% more Physical damage. Stacks up to 10 times. Duration: 5 seconds. When this skill is active, gain Ignore Interrupt Buff. SS Rank Wall of Denial: Shadow Knight can randomly enter Frenzy mode and creates a powerful barrier that nearly nullify damage. Player must perform 3 Perfect Evasions to disable the barrier. Moonblade: For every 10% HP lost, Shadow Knight takes 9% more Elemental damage but gains 3% ATK. Asura's True Diamond Barrier: Each time Elemental damage is taken, take 10'%' less Elemental damage but suffer 1% more Physical damage. Stacks up to 10 times. Duration: 5s. When this skill is active, gain Ignore Interrupt buff. Sunless Rebuttal: Summons multiple Ki barriers that deal damage upon contact. Combat behavior Normal attacks *Usually use 4 combos melee attacks. Might sometimes rush to player then perform combo if too far. *Might use triple thunderclap sometimes. *Have a chance may cast a big ball and kick it to the player, this ball have multiple hitcounts. Block *Might use counterattack abilitiy sometimes, counterattack require few seconds to prepare and take few seconds to disable. If player attempt to hit the shield, their valkyrja will be stunned and Shadow Knight will counterattack with a heavy knockout hit. *Might use Asura's Barrier which nearly nullify damage. Player is required to disable the barrier by perform 3 Perfect Evasions. Lunar Eclipse abilities *Rarely use 1 hit dash attack, have special sound effect. *Rarely use 3 hit dash attacks with last hit being AoE ground slam, have special sound effect. *Rarely cast multiple Ki barriers that deal damage upon contact. Tactics *Attack moves are very easy to predict as Shadow Knight in all game modes use same combat behavior. *Player can train evade SK moves in Main story mode Chapter VI - last stage. Category:Memorial Arena Bosses